gracelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot
| season = 1 | number = 01 | image = GracelandStill.png | production = GL101 | rating = TV14-LV | airdate = | writer = Jeff Eastin | director = Russell Lee Fine | previous = N/A | next = | transcript = Transcript }} is the series premiere and 1st episode of Season 1 of the series and the first produced episode. It will aire between April 29 and May 5, 2013 on VOD. The broadcast premiere is June 6, 2013 on USA Network. Synopsis When undercover FBI agent Mike Warren gets assigned to a California beach house, he learns that his new job requires him to do much more than investigate criminals. Prologue :"A beachfront property was seized in a drug raid by the US government in an undisclosed Location in Southern California. It was turned into a residence for top undercover agents of the DEA, FBI and Customs. The following is based upon actual events surrounding the house, unofficially known as... Graceland." Quantico, Virginia At the FBI graduation ceremonies, Special Agent Sam Campbell makes a rousing speech to the graduates of the academy. He tells them that they "will make mistakes, will not be perfect, and will fail". He also impresses upon the graduates that he hopes they "have the brains and the luck to survive" their failures. San Pedro, California DEA agent Donnie Banks waits near a dock in San Pedro for members of Mexican and Russian crime families to arrive for an arranged drug buy. As they arrive, Banks places his badge in the glove compartment. The families deliver briefcases filled with drugs and Banks proceeds to simulate injecting the drugs so that he can "test" their authenticity and quality. He prepares a needle, cooks the powder and injects the drugs into rubber ball inconspicuously placed in the inner part of his elbow. The ball pops out of his arm revealing that he is merely faking injecting of the drugs. The cartels draw their weapons, fire and hit Banks in the shoulder as his undercover partner, Lauren Kincaid, yells "Nyet!" from her seat in the Russians' car. The Mexicans and Russians depart quickly, leaving Banks for dead. Southern California--Graceland Johnny knocks on a door, enters and wakes Briggs from a deep sleep. Annoyed, Briggs waves him out of the room. Another knock disturbs Briggs again, but this time his boss, Silvo, enters, opens the blinds and informs both he and Johnny that they need to clean out Donnie's room because a new agent is moving in--Mike Warren. Airplane Above the U.S. Mike is headed for California. In his seat, he listens to Spanish lessons through his earphones. The woman seated next to him starts to talk to him in Spanish and they strike up a conversation about him learning Spanish. He tells her that he is learning Spanish because he is going to teach in a new school in California. A flight attendant arrives with an important message asking if he is FBI Agent Mike Warren, blowing his cover story with the passenger next to him. She tells him to wait at the airport for Agent Briggs to meet him. Smiling, the passenger next to Mike teaches him one more Spanish phrase, "Manos arriba!" ("Hands up!"). California After what seems like hours waiting at the airport, Johnny arrives and finds Mike standing alone at baggage claim. Having been told Briggs would pick him up, Mike quickly learns this is not Briggs when Johnny is impressed at Mike's hight test scores. They head to the house where Johnny introduces Mike to their living quarters. He starts by going over some of the rules of the house: no civilians are allowed upstairs; no guns are allowed downstairs; and the chore wheel ("Wherever you see Donnie, read Mike"). Johnny then shows Mike to his new room (Donnie's room) where he meets Lauren. Lauren sizes up Mike and tells him "This is my partner's room. Don't touch anything. Don't get comfortable." Music Quotes Trivia *Felix tells Mike that the trailer contains 15,000 pairs of jeans. Later Silvo tells the house that the trailer contains 12,000 pairs. Cast Guest Starring *Jay Karnes as Gerry Silvo *Clayne Crawford as Donnie Banks *Nick Jameson as Sergei Nayfeld *Brooke Smith as Marianne O'Connor *Mark Adair-Rios as Felix Arroyo *Ivo Nandi as Semion Mogilevich *Scottie Thompson as Lauren Kincaid *Courtney B. Vance as Sam Campbell Co-Starring *Adam Leiva as Alex Arroyo *Ksenia Delaveri as Irena Arroyo *Clifford McGee as Short Jamaican *Christian Anderson as Steve *Ary Katz as Terry *Marieve Herington as Waitress *Soledad St. Hilare as Hispanic Woman on Plane *Michelle Goyle as Flight Attendant *Danny Jacobs as Technician #1 *Conroe Brooks as Technician #2 *Mike Nojun Park as Technician #3 *Noel Arthur as Desk Guard *Jerry Ying as Jail Cop *Ilia Volok as Ludwig Yaponchik *Zoran Korach as Benjanim Yaponchik *Stacey Turner as CZN Anchor *Hugo Garcia as Flashback Don Video